


Dream Warrior Drabbles

by DominoAffect



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominoAffect/pseuds/DominoAffect
Summary: The tales of Hallownest's seven Warrior Spirits, told in exactly 100 words each.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Xero

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a self-imposed writing experiment trying to see if I can write in drabble format. Will be updated sporadically. Drabbles will be listed in the chronological order I personally fought each warrior in. Enjoy!

I thought him mad. The King of Hallownest, the Sacred Wyrm...he couldn’t have done what he had if he wasn’t mad, could he? He had promised an end to the plague. And end to the madness. He said the cursed light would be extinguished in peace. In my dreams, I saw it happen...not the way that my King had promised. I saw innocents put to sword. Children tossed to darkness. The pictures in my mind plagued my dreams, so in my waking I raised my blades in disgust at the Wyrm. My folly was the end of me.


	2. No Eyes

If you cannot see, you cannot sin. 

My children were orphans. The downtrod of the Wyrm, the children of Mosskin and Mantis and Nest. By the light of the King, I made a sanctuary for them, and together, we sang in such beautiful harmonies...until their cries grew frantic. Their minds grew clouded. Their eyes glazed orange with blinding light only they could see. In their eyes I saw horror beyond horror, nightmares beyond understanding. They could not rid themselves of their madness. So I rid it for them, and in turn myself. Stripped of sight, they are safe now.


	3. Gorb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of explanation: this drabble plays off the "theory" that Gorb is one of the Godseekers. I know it's mostly just memery, but truth be told...I didn't know how to properly write a hundred words about a ghost whose only lines in the game consist mainly of him screaming at you to "ASCEND".

Ascend! 

Bask in the glory of this holiest of gods’ forgotten light! Too long my people searched for a purpose, for gods that shan’t abandon us! Our minds are open, our hearts pure. Bestow upon these humble people the light of your eloquence and life! 

Oh powerful Wyrm, Beyond us you lay sleeping in the land of your rebirth! Take us then, into thine endless dream! It shall be I, the First, The Great Mind, that shall serve as my beacon for my people! 

High Godseeker! I will wait until the end of my days to join our people again.


	4. Marmu

It’ll only be a nap. Just for a little while. 

I’d been awake for so long. The Queen had told me many times how hard I worked, how much my momma would be proud of me if she were alive to see me. I was so strong already, it wouldn’t be long at all before I could to fly! I was only supposed to watch the Garden while she was gone. But these days, the garden had gotten so scary. The Mantises came every day, and fighting them had made me so tired. So sore. 

I just can’t stay awake.


End file.
